This invention relates generally to building structures with concrete and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to prefabricated concrete forms.
Today federal and state agencies work with the farmer and rancher to prevent soil erosion and control water runoff. One method of controlling water runoff is the terracing of a hillside and sloping the terrace toward a dirt canal. The dirt canal is from 100 to 200 feet wide and is seeded with grass. The dirt canal is adequate in controlling water runoff but the canal has to be graded properly and can not be used for farm land. Also it takes a number of years to grow a grass cover. The cost of buying grass seeds, tilling the soil, and planting the grass seed is also expensive and time consuming. Metal culverts are used to control water runoff but very often the culverts are not large enough to control the water flow and the dirt foundation around the culverts is washed away.
It has been found that the use of a concrete spillway to receive the water runoff eleminates the waste of rich farm land used for dirt canals and the cost of and time building the dirt canal. It has been found that by building spillways progressively larger from near the crest of the hill to the bottom of the hill and terracing the hill side into the spillways that water runnoff can be adequately controlled and soil erosion prevented.
Heretofore the concrete spillways have been built using wooden concrete forms. The use of wooden forms is expensive, wasteful, time consuming and requires skilled labor to construct them.